


Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday

by Shadowglitterfairy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Boys Kissing, Comfort, M/M, fuckyeahjerik, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowglitterfairy/pseuds/Shadowglitterfairy
Summary: Moving forward can be difficult for Jellal luckily Erik is there.
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Jellal Fernandes
Kudos: 7





	Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday

Zeref was defeated, Achnologia as well.  
Crime sorcerer was pardoned for their past crimes, they were free,They could go were ever they chose. Sorano could visit her sister without having to worry about being locked up. Richard now had the proper resources to find his precious little brother. Macbeth could finally buy the clothes that fit them,no longer having to make do with what they could find,they could dress however they saw fit. Sawyer no longer had to stay in stuffy cramped places and he was free to run now were ever he wanted and for fun no longer from fear of being locked up. Meredy often went to visit Juvia who now shared a cosy home just a few blocks away from fairy tails guild hall with Cana. Eric had reconnected with Kinana and the two often wrote to each other when Crime sorciere were away on long missions.

Jellal and Erza's friendship had only gotten stronger, and he was often encouraged by her to seek out love and happiness and to make the fiancée story a reality.  
Jellal knew he and Erik would have to talk about their relationship and what they would do now that they were free.

It was raining,when Jellal had vanished claiming that he had to clear his head, the rest of the guild had retired to their respective rooms a few hours prior only Meredy and Erik were still present chatting with one another, Jellal was out the door before either could protest. Erik knew Jellal was more restless nowadays he no longer had a goal to drive him and now that they all had a chance to settle down a bit the past few years happenings were starting to catch up to Jellal , Erik was a bit hurt by his partners behaviour but ultimately understood that sometimes a person needs to work through their grieve alone. However he was always there to shoulder some of that pain for Jellal, just like he had done for Erik all those months ago when e had broken down after yet another nightmare. They had stayed up after that just holding each other Jellal was quiet while holding Erik allowing the dark haired man to catch his breath. Jellal had pulled away from Erik gently lifting his head,looking into Erik’s eyes, gaze warm and piercing Jellal had leaned down and captured Erik’s lips in a warm and tender kiss,they had kissed each other many times before but this kiss was filled with desperation the kiss ended abruptly when Jellal pulled away and softly spoke “I love you,and I know most of the pain you have been trough was because of me but I promise on my life that I will there for you I will love you forever and I swear I will never hurt you again” Erik had cried then entire body shaking as he pulled Jellal in for a kiss.

“I’m going after him”Erik stood up saying goodnight to a very worried remedy. And when after Jellal. The rain had made it hard for Erik to track Jellal and using his hearing to listen for Jellal had proven to be useless as well, he knew Jellal had a strong mind but still the idiot didn’t have to block him out when he was like this. Erik still continued to listen if he couldn’t find Jellal by listening to his mind he would find him listening to his heart. Erik knew what each of the guilds..his friends heartbeats sounded Jellal's was no exception. It only took Erik a few minutes to find Jellal sitting in a large rock completely soaked,and slightly shivering. You know Meredy is going to be pissed if you catch a cold. Jellal didn’t look faired by the appearance of his boyfriend , however Erik knew him he was startled from the way he tensed slightly to the fact that he had actually slipped up dropping his ironclad defences around his mind and letting out a quiet dammit before recovering.”Im fine you should go back before you catch a cold” Jellal sounded tired. Walking closer Erik sat down next to Jellal pulling him closer until Jellal nearly sat in his lap. Erik smiled when Jellal snuggled closer, no doubt going after the heat from Erik body. Thanks to the dragon lacrima Erik had higher body temperature than most something Jellal certainly had no trouble taking advantage of right now.

“What’s wrong love?” Erik whispered over the pitter patter of the rain.Jellal seemed to relax at Erik’s gentle tone ,”I don’t know I..we have come so far but sometimes I feel like I’m not enough and before you say anything no its not something you did or said, its just this nagging feeling that nothing I do will ever be enough.” Jellal's voice was so soft and sad,Erik’s heart broke at hearing his boyfriend sound so miserable. “Sweetheart we have both been trough our fair share of pain, and I know that you feel responsible for making all of us happy but your allowed to be happy too.” Jellal was openly crying now no longer trying to hide it.” And you will always be enough for me remember that.” Both sat there in the rain holding each other tightly. Watching the rain together knowing that their love for each other would always be enough.


End file.
